This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Vehicles, such as aircraft, often include one or more areas in which it is desirable for inert air to exist, such as fuel tanks and cargo holds. Inert air may be desirable, for example, to help prevent unintended ignition of fuel in fuel tanks or combustible materials in cargo holds. An air separation module (“ASM”) may be configured for separating air into inert portions (e.g., Nitrogen) and reactive portions (e.g., Oxygen). In certain situations, air incoming to the ASM may include excess moisture that may impair functionality or longevity of the ASM. In other situations, air exiting a moisture-reducing component (e.g., a coalescer), may drop in temperature before it reaches the ASM, causing undesirable condensation on tubes or in the ASM.
There is therefore a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-described shortcomings. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.